The present invention relates to apparatus for removing pits, seeds or stones from drupaceous fruits, especially from dates. More particularly, the invention relates to improvements in pitting apparatus of the type wherein supporting elements with sockets for fruits to be pitted are movable into register with mobile pit removing tools.
Pitting apparatus of the above outlined character are used to remove stones, pits or seeds (hereinafter called pits for short) from various drupaceous fruits including cherries, apricots, peaches, all types of plums (including reine-claudes and mirabelles) and others. However, such apparatus are not suited for large-scale pitting of elongated slender and strongly adherent fruits, especially dates. Problems which arise in connection with the pitting of dates are attributable to many factors. Thus, it is rather difficult to introduce a slender tacky date into an elongated socket of the supporting element and the sugary coating of the date rapidly contaminates the surface surrounding the socket as well as the side of the supporting element at which the date is introduced into the socket. The same holds true for the pit removing tools, i.e., the tools are rapidly coated with concentrated sugar. Therefore, the apparatus must be arrested at frequent intervals for the purpose of removing sugary coats from the supporting elements as well as from the tools.